Asahina Natsume
Natsume Asahina (Asahina Natsume, 朝日奈 棗) is one of the main male protagonist and the seventh son of the Asahina Family as the youngest triplet of Tsubaki and Azusa. Appearance Natsume has orange hair that falls just above his violet eyes.Like Tsubaki and Azusa he also has a beauty mark, but his is placed below his lip. He is always seen wearing his favorite attire, a casual black suit with a green checkered necktie. Personality Natsume has a blunt way of talking, but greatly encourages other people. He is very strict when it comes to problems and will willingly help to resolve it. He is rather calm and would protect his siblings. Like his brothers he is also in love with Ema. Early Life In Natsume's early life, he was very atheletic and because of this he got close to Subaru. Subaru looked up to Natsume a lot until Natsume realized sports could not give him a better future and quit. He explains that even if he had continued, he would be doing it half-heartedly. This was the root of Subaru's hate for Natsume. Although he had quit, he still continues to give Subaru advices and watch his matches. Plot Anime The day of the wedding Louis does Ema's hair and she puts on the dress her stepmother and father got for her, and when she walks into the chapel she meets Natsume. Ema then finds out that Natsume is the triplet brother of Azusa and Tsubaki and that he works at one of her favorite game company, and he offers to give her samples of the new games if she wants. He also asks how Subaru is doing but she told him that she doesn't know, but then Natsume receives a business call. Since there are no more ingredients for dinner and very few people were able to make it home, Tsubaki suggests eating out instead. They also contact Natsume and Subaru to join them once they are done with their activities. Natsume arrives just before Ema goes off to buy drinks, Subaru then arrives and meet her on the road. Wataru begins talking to a duck along the pond, seeming dangerously too close to the edge. Natsume rushes over to grab him, but just as he lunges, Wataru trips backwards and Natsume is sent flying into the pond. They decide to go home and Natsume takes a shower. He decides to stay home for a while, still curious over the connection between Subaru and Ema. Ema decides to go to Subaru's basketball game, despite Juli's protests, where she meets Natsume. Natsume offers her a ride after the game since it begins to rain, but gets a phone call and leaves for a bit. Subaru rushes over despite having another game later on and confesses that he hopes that she can be at his side forever. Natsume reappears and angrily scolds Subaru for not staying with his team for the next game. Subaru leaves and Ema goes home with Natsume. In Episode 9, Ema, depressed finding out that she is adopted, thinks that she is an outsider and she decides not to go back to the mansion. Worried that Ema didn't come back to the mansion and won't pick up her phone, Natsume finds her, he asks her to go back to the mansion because everyone is worried about her, but she refuses to go back so he takes her to his apartment. There she tells him about her identity, feeling sad that Natsume can't understand how she feels as he is not adopted, she decides to go back to the mansion, but then Natsume pulls her by her arm and hugs her saying that she is not an unneeded person and then kisses her. He asks her to stay over at his apartment as its too late to return and she agrees. In Episode 10, Kaname invites everyone to his buddah club event in which he is the host. Everyone agrees but only Natsume, Ema, Ukyo, Masaomi, Azusa, Hikaru and Wataru were able to go as the rest of the brothers are busy. On their way, Hikaru asks Ema if anything happened in Natsume's apartment when she stayed over, which makes Natsume spill his drink, saying nothing happened as they are siblings and Ema agrees. Hikaru then asks another question to Ema, this time about what happened between Azusa and her. Upon hearing Hikaru's question, Azusa accidentally hits the drivers wheel causing the car to change its direction. Ukyo then comments that the car behind seems to be very lively. After the surprise party the Asahina brothers threw for Ema and Yusuke, Ema sees Natsume standing in balcony she reaches to talk to him and tells him that she decided not to date anyone as she thinks of them as family and she can't choose one of them and tells him she feels bad because so much happened between the siblings because of her but he says she was just being nice to them and he can underst and her. When Ema was about to leave, Natsume stops and tells her that he can understand her but he can't suppress his feelings, kissing her, and says sorry for being a brother like that and leaves. Game Relationships Hinata Ema Ema and Natsume first met at the church on their parents' wedding, he considered Ema as an outsider and asked her to leave because the place was reserved for family members. Episode 3 Later he apologized to Ema for the misunderstanding and gave her his company card so she can contact him if she's in trouble, he was surprised to find out Ema is a fan of the games his company makes. After a few days Ema meets Natsume for game instructions where people confuse them as couple, later on their way home he gives her his scarf as a Christmas present.Episode 4 In recent episode Natsume tells Ema that he is dazed over her and his feelings are not halfhearted after kissing her.Episode 9 He is not forceful with Ema and respects her decisions. That's why Ema states that he understands her the most. Asahina Subaru Subaru and Natsume were on very good terms with each other until Natsume quits running, Subaru looked up to him and due to him he wanted to become a profession basketball player but Subaru was really angry when he quit, it is shown that Natsume still cares for him but Subaru tells him that he doesn't want advice from someone who quit in the middle. The reason Natsume quit running because he realized he cannot have good future as an athlete and cant earn so much money. At the end of anime he apologize to Natsume for punching him and he forgives him and they get back on good terms again.Episode 12 Asahina Tsubaki Tsubaki is the eldest of the triplets and a seiyuu. Being the youngest, Natsume follows his commands obidiently no matter how absurd or embarrassing it may be. Asahina Azusa Even though Azusa is not as close to Natsume as he is to Tsubaki, Natsume and Azusa still keep in contact-- mostly to discuss about Tsubaki. They both share a S&M realationship. "Tsubaki" and "Azusa" Tsubaki and Azusa are two white cats with symmetrical orange spots that Natsume keeps in his apartment. They were given to him one rainy night by his triplet brother, Tsubaki, to take care of.Asahina Natsume/Game The fact that he kept them, and assigned his brothers' names to them, assumes a significant bond that Natsume has with the cats, as well as his brothers of the same names. Trivia *He is one of the triplets. *The triplets each have a beauty mark on their faces. *He is a fraternal triplet. *Works for a game company. *Lives alone. *The room that Ema uses used to be his room back then. *He believes destiny is linking him and Ema and that will bring him towards victory. *Back in his High School days Natsume's hair color was black but he dyed it to orange. *Natsume is named after a flower, Jujube. *Natsume used to be a ekiden player until he suddenly quit and started working. *Ema stated that Natsume can understands her the most. *He smokes cigarettes together with Hikaru. *He owns two cats and named them after his twin brothers (Tsubaki and Azusa). *In the manga series Brothers Conflict Puru Puru, It is explained the reason why Natsume only knows Ema in their mama's wedding is because of Tsubaki, he is assigned by Masaomi to tell his youngest triplet about having a step-sister and also using his room. But Tsubaki forgot about that, leaving Natsume questioning himself why his brothers stack his old things inside his apartment. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Asahina Family Category:Triplets Category:Natsume Asahina Category:Episodes